csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Don Lothario (C.Syde)
|spouse = |maritalstatus = Engaged |household = Lothario Family |play = Playable |neighbour = Pleasantview}} Don Lothario is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Pleasantview. He is the son of the late Nicolo and Adriana Lothario , the ex-fiancée of Cassandra Goth and the one sided lover of Kaylynn Pleasant , Bella Goth and Nina and Dina Caliente. Don is voiced by Stephen Kearin and is 28 days from being an Elder. In my game I decided to grant Darren's wish to win the affection of Don's fiancée Cassandra Goth, while disregarding the fact that she and Don were engaged. But Darren seemed to be, by far a better choice for a husband. Especially when I noted that Don was a womaniser. It was ultimately revealed that Don was not responsible for the Abduction of Cassandra's mother Bella. In an early draft of my gameplay Don died from a Satellite which delayed the opportunity to get Cassandra and Darren together. I was unaware that the existence of Don's tombstone (which I deleted two months later) was the thing standing in the way of Darren and Cassandra's soon to be Engagement/Marriage. When I changed computers and redid everything from scratch, I decided to have Don get caught cheating with Dina, in front of Kaylynn, Cassandra and Nina. Then Cassandra left Don at the altar in full view of Kaylynn, Bella, Nina and Dina. The reason why I decided to have Bella attend the wedding disaster was because Don had unsuccessfully attempted to make out with her shortly before her abduction. Don Lothario had lost everything from his four lovers to his Career. His mourning at the loss of his girlfriends had cost him his chance of keeping on top of his job. I decided to have Don die in a Fire this time as it seemed more realistic, and I hadn't yet acknowledged Rodney's Death Creator. He was later resurrected only to find that all the members of the Goth, Pleasant, Caliente and Dreamer families had labelled him an outcast. When Don was resurrected, he applied for a job in the Service career starting off as a Convenience Store Clerk. He contacted the Gypsy Matchmaker and asked for a Blind Date which went very well. The date in question was a Bohemian the game had randomly generated, though according to her NID, she had been around a little while before she was selected to be Don's blind date. Due to their unusually high Chemistry, the two of them became engaged on the same day they first met. Despite being a Romance Sim, Don got a positive memory of a successful engagement. Tellingly, Don still has romantic feelings for his ex-girlfriends and Bella Goth. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *At one point Don Lothario constantly rang Darren Goth, despite the latter's hatred towards the former. *His role in my player stories is significantly smaller than the pre-set backstory he was otherwise entitled to, while Darren's role is significantly larger. *Unlike most Sims who react negatively whenever they have bad hygiene, Don reacts positively to it. This is because he only has 1 neat point, although I initially believed that he was trying to show off to female Sims. *When Don Lothario was spawned in a walk by on one occasion, he rummaged through one of my other Sims' rubbish bins and had a biscuit - again, due to being rather sloppy. *His headshot (seen above) is similar to the default, except that the colours are somewhat lighter. *Contrary to what players would think about him, Don starts off with no Charisma, or Body skills. Despite this, he is known to attract quite a few female Sims. *Don is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "junior figure". This is mainly due to his clothing, his age, and having a high voice. *At one point I invited the Carpool Driver David Thompson over for a House Party. This was a mistake - at the time I was unaware that carpool drivers had incomplete character data. When the party was over and David Thompson stepped off the lot, Buy mode and Build mode became disabled indefinitely. Fortunately when I installed my Expansion packs - Nightlife, Open for Business and Apartment Life - the household was reset and the corruption was fixed, re-enabling Buy mode and Build mode. I made a copy of David Thompson with Create a Sim so that I could use him safely without corrupting the neighbourhood. *I will either give Don the Fortune, or Popularity secondary aspiration once I have installed FreeTime, although the Pleasure secondary aspiration would be an excellent choice. Category:Burned Sims (fanon) Category:Cheating Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims who have exes (fanon) Category:Sims who work in the Medicine career (fanon) Category:Sims with facial hair (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon)